Resident X
by LuckeyShadow
Summary: This is a weird story but please read it


This is a weird ideal from instant messaging a friend hope you like it.(P.S This is my first story)

Summary: Crossover (X-Men/ Resident Evil game Series)

Rogue was found in a hospital recovering from amnesia by a professor Charles Xavier, Because of her stunning intellect she is taken into the Xavier institute for the gifted (no mutants). Given the promise of helping her recover and a place to call her own how could things go wrong? then what seems to be vivid memories of a horrible tragedy that no one was to believed had survived start to be all Rouge can think about. everyone starts to believe that she is inane and making these things up even she starts to believe it. till she see that her dreams aren't dreams anymore. to make matters worst she is about to witness an outbreak the size of witch could devastate the whole country.

Resident X

Chapter 1: Dreams or memories

Rouge ran down the end of a dimly lit corridor to a door that looked as if it could be easily kicked down, and she was right. three swift kicks and it opened to another lab this one had broken tanks red ooze dripping as if the tanks filled faster then the water could spill, yet the liquid stayed in the same area. Green globs where forming on the wall the room held the distinct odor of death stronger then in any other she had been in. Computers where destroyed or was rendered completely useless and many of the wires hung like snakes from vines still live and ready to shock all who dare approach them. Out of this room of terror that should only be wrote about in books or seen in movies lay a pieces of a paper and a mini map. This could be useful rogue says out loud to no one she examined the map first it was a floor plan of the entire mansion on it were two routs outlined in dark red.

then she read the letter it simply read _"To Whom It May Concern" are experiments have gone according to plan up to this point, but there was an outbreak in the Arklay Mountains region and their is word that it will spreed here faster then was ready. Also two people that we know of survived an rookie STARS Bravo team member known as Rebecca Chambers and a convict sentence to death James Marcus. we are not concern at this time about there whereabouts but we must lead the other STARS members here at once before word get's back. If the Virus starts an infestation before the do time and emergency evacuation is necessary please take the following steps. Take all documents and research with you destroy all remaining evidences and exit to either the roof or basement where there will be transportation to escort you to safety please report back to headquarter when safe to help keep track of casualties, Thank You and Good Luck._

Rogue grimaced as she thought of all the people who lost there right to die thanks to Umbrella, yet the letter contained no remorse or even simpaty. It was written with one thing in mind to make sure that the company doesn't go down for it's mistakes when the public realizes what has happened. Realization was an inevitable fact a whole town was infested turning all into zombies to make matter worst the virus was spreed by flesh wounds. She was just about to leave when she heard someone shouting to her to get down. dropping immediately and rolling away from danger she heard two shoots being fired and a loud thud following afterwords looking up you see your superior Chris Redfield the 34 caliber pistol still aimed on it's target ready to fire again if it dared to move a muscle. Are you okay he ask she looked at him for a long time irritation, fear, and relief radiating brightly in her eyes. she nodded yes and gave him a sly smile.

the both of you keep walking to you reached the grand stir case the room was surrounded by mirrors and glass sculptures you caught a reflection of your self in the mirror and was taken aback by what you saw physical you looked the same the stars uniform still fit but your eyes didn't seam to be your own. They look to have belonged to someone much older who seemed to live to long and seen to much. you where about to continue on your way with Chris when applause stopped you both in your tracks.I have to say that you all have done very well surpassing even my own expectations but i am afraid this is where your look runs out. what are you talking about Chris says not understanding and forging closer to his captain, But Rogue stops him with a firm grip on his arm.

Her mind goes back to the letter and she says the only thing she can he,he,he used us. She is right i did to test the virus and see how it would fair against humans with special training in the art of combat. the results are it definitely needs improvement. now that i know what i need to know your lives have just become expendable, goodbye for the last time. he exist out one of the doors and a huge spider came right towards you. She let out and unearthly scream as she woke from another nightmare they have been more and more frequent this being the worst. all of a sudden the door was almost busted down as Logan came in asking if everything was ok.

Yes I am fine just another nightmare noting to worry about. Logan gave her a sterm look he didn't believe a word she said and they both knew it, but it didn't stop him from caring and she guess that it was why she never wanted to lie to him about anything. yes these where just dreams yet she couldn't escape the fack that something bad was going to happen. some people belivie that your body can since danger before it happens so it prepares both the body and mind for the inpending danger. She didn't look at them as dreams anymore she- Hey you okay your spacing out again. yeah goodnight Logan. goodnight Rogue She tuned over and resumed here sumber this time she didn't dream and slept the rest of the night away

End Of Chapter 1

I hope you all liked it i know this chaper was a little boring but i had to establish a point where the Resident Evil and X-Men story line can come together and not seemed forced. next chapter explains how rogue ended up in the institude for the gifted keep in mind that this story has no mutants in it so don't look for them. Wesker and Remy will be the only charaters with red eyes ok. Yes Remy will be in this and there will be romy cause i love that pairing. Please rate and review and give me feed back positive criticism is appreciated thank you and the second chapter will be out soon


End file.
